cafelandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danios15/"Magical Tea Party" - Eva and we in the Wonderland
Do you know? Can you realise? Can you feel magic inside of you? MagicalTeaParty1.png|Do you feel these vibrations? I do. You don't? What about our customers? Ask them. Or maybe you're wearing some clothes which vibes cannot pass through? Something also can disrupt them, so let's try some decorations like those in feng-shui style. MagicalTeaParty3.png|Ungh... Again? Nevermind - we have to co... But whence is this mess?!? We need the great cleanings... so also more money. And at this moment you can start to clean many stoves and cook few Fiddlehead Carbonara on them and I'll prepare Cold Watermelon if you sweat. MagicalTeaParty4.png|Well, mushrooms are yummy. Let's cook some mushroom soup for ourselves and get a few Ladles! And for our clients I've just chosen... Crab Macaroni! Let's get some tips and go to your garden. MagicalTeaParty5.png|Whoops! Sorry, I've forgetten... What a fool am I! But every cloud has a silver lining - now I could to paint walls of first and second floors, but you have to get some Paint Brushes first. Check at neighbours. Oh, no, while I was growing, my leg fell over a refuse heap! MagicalTeaParty6.png|Well, I'll try... And you're right - with my previous you'd be too easy opponent... Let's fight... but let's our customers to have this fun with us - we both know they love it as much as we do! If you win you'll get Caprese Salad Tower! MagicalTeaParty7.png|Really? Well, thanks, but we even havn't hung new Wall decorations. Magical... You know, we should share are moods and let our friends oo find not pot of gold, but some delighful moments with our Rainbow Jellos - I thinks it's way better way. And we have to cook something - today Gorgonzola Cheesecakes with Pears. MagicalTeaParty8.png|A party? So we need to cook more and get some Cleavers at the same time... You're ight again - i won't be party only for our friends, but also for customers - perfect way to get some Coins. You invite neighbours and I'll make some preparations. MagicalTeaParty9.png|No problem, I like sharing love... globally! Would you mind to help me with this? Start from asking your customers about it and another pleasant cases... and cooking as good as you can for them of courae. Today I recommend Mexican Tacos. If you succeed I'll give you unique Black Bishop! MagicalTeaParty10.png|What a pity.. I think that now you're something opposed to love... like sadness, tears... Maybe Rain Drops? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, so you have to cook some Pizzas and Carrot Salads. MagicalTeaParty11.png|Yeah, but cooking hem takes a lot of time, so we have to start now! You'll form them and I'll keep an eye on them while them are baking, not to singe them, ok? On the meantime you can get some Pot Forks, cooking for clients... and earning of course! MagicalTeaParty12.png|Yay - tea party time!! Let's celebrate and send something to our friends... What about those tasty Tomao Quiches? I guess we should bring something delicious to Wonderland to share it... Cotton Clouds are perfect for that... but actually we ahven't go them. You're right - let's ask our neighbours, but we have to be prety fast! You know our last peripeteia remind me "Alicia in the Wonderland". Have you ever read it? So I guess you remeber Queen of Hearts and her card-staff? If you'll make it on time, I promise to give you personaly laid and glued Card Pyramid! Category:Blog posts